Despertar
by Lori Black
Summary: Confusão é algo inerente a todos os seres humanos, mas coragem para tomar decisões difíceis, isso é uma qualidade rara. Ouro no II Challenge DH do fórum 6V


**Autor:Lori Black**  
**Título: Despertar**  
**Capa: -**  
**Ship: Draco M. / Hermione G.**  
**Spoilers: pós RdM**  
**Observação: linha 01 – itens: desespero, anel**

* * *

Era hoje, o grande momento. Chamavam de felicidade, mas duvidava que fosse. Sentiu algo quente e grande fazer pressão em seu peito. Era algo que lembrava muito a sensação de estar sendo aprisionada. Talvez fosse isso: prisão. Aquilo tudo era uma forma de controlar sua rebeldia, sua vontade incessante de busca. Busca que, embora recusasse a admitir, já tinha acabado.

Olhou-se no espelho. O vestido branco era belo e apertado. Como o que estava por vir, sua clausura em forma de contos de fadas.

Olhou para seu anelar direito, que ostentava um belo solitário de diamantes. A pedra era pequena e sozinha, exatamente como ela. Um brilho isolado no mundo, sem nem ao menos saber o porquê.

Passou as mãos pela garganta, sentindo a sensação de sufoco ainda maior. Ela havia escolhido, não tinha como não pagar o preço por suas escolhas. E, principalmente, não poderia deixar ninguém fazê-lo.

Ronald Weasley era um bom homem, um bom amigo, um bom companheiro. Mas não era o que seu coração de solitário desejava; este queria mais. Queria sentir a pele áspera de outro homem. Queria sentir olhos cinzentos arderem de desejo por ela. Queria tocar os fios claros quando beijasse alguém.

Mas não podia.

Por que não? Nem ela mesma saberia responder. Medo, talvez. Ron não merecia ser largado à deriva . Não deveria deixar ninguém sofrer por sua causa. Não iria se perdoar se fosse o motivo da miséria alheia.

Mas teria tal direito, o de ser feliz? Enfrentaria muito para isso, disso sabia. Mas já não havia passado por tantas coisas difíceis? Sentiu o nó na garganta subir, e sentiu necessidade de falar, e falar muito. Suspirou profundamente.

Levantou-se, indo em direção à janela, olhando para o céu. Estava um dia lindo, como se esperaria em um casamento. Um dia que deveria refletir o que a noiva sentisse. Hermione achou que nada no dia poderia ser maiscontrário aos seus sentimentos.

A porta abriu, e Harry surgiu dela. Virou-se assustada – as portas da casa de seus pais faziam muito barulho.

- Oi – Harry disse – você está bem?

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos lisos, por efeito de uma poção.

- Ah, você sabe, não é? Eu estou nervosa, mas acho que isso é normal.

Antes de responder, Harry analisou-a durante um tempo.

- Certo. Só nervosa então. Você tem certeza de que é só isso? Porque eu tenho a nítida impressão de que é algo mais.

Desviou os olhos dos de Harry. Seus olhos estavam ardendo, e a sensação de sufoco crescendo. Olhou novamente para seu belo anel. Para ela, ele representava uma prisão, mas seria realmente isso? As pessoas vêem o que querem, e, às vezes, algo é simplesmente o que parece ser. Aquele era somente um anel, e se estava cheio de simbolismos particulares, era porque não queria realmente vê-lo.

Era porque não queria subir ao altar.

Não queria jurar amor por outro homem.

Olhou para Harry, que continuava parado na porta. Tinha os olhos estreitos, e os lábios levemente contorcidos. Queria dizer algo importante.

- O que você quer Harry?

Sentou-se na penteadeira do quarto, fixando o olhar em seu reflexo. O rapaz, por sua vez, aproximou-se, sentando na cama e observando a amiga.

- Você sabe muito bem que não está pronta para isso. Se você não quiser se casar, não tem problema. Ron pode ficar com raiva em um primeiro momento, mas ele te ama, ele vai entender.

- Você chegou ao ponto chave da questão. Eu quero me casar Harry, só não sai se vou estar pronta. Pronta para desistir do que eu realmente quero.

Durante um tempo, ficaram e silêncio. O desconforto que ela sentia foi, aos poucos, se abrandando. Seria maravilhoso ir embora por aquela porta, encontrar a pessoa que, no momento, sentia intensa paixão. Mas ficar com a pessoa que lhe proporcionava segurança, e que conhecia há tanto tempo também seria ótimo.

- Você o viu? – ela perguntou, tentando parecer displicente.

- Vi sim, e ele deixou um recado.

Sentiu seu coração palpitar com força, e, toda a angústia, a sensação de desespero de antes, ser substituída por um frio na barriga.

- Ele disse que vai te esperar, no lugar de sempre.

Inconscientemente sorriu. Imaginou-se correndo dali, indo embora. Imaginou, por um momento, como seria o reencontro. Frio e impessoal, seguido de um momento de constrangimento e palavras murmuradas. Iriam trocar um sorriso, alguns beijos, e falariam pouco sobre o que aconteceu. Talvez nem falassem.

Seu sorriso murchou.

Poderia amá-lo o quanto fosse, mas sabia que amor não era o bastante. Amor não construía confiança, cumplicidade, fidelidade, não sozinho. E, sem isso, uma relação entre eles iria durar tempo suficiente para aprenderem a odiarem-se.

Olhou-se no espelho outra vez. Não queria isso. Preferia acabar tudo com a lembrança de que, no final, se amavam.

Olhou para seu anelar. O solitário brilhava frio e altivo. Não precisava ser o solitário. Precisava ser ela, precisava receber mais do que olhares de admiração inócua.

Retirou o anel, o que causou surpresa no rapaz. E, para mais espanto deste, pegou uma corrente prateada de uma das gavetas, colocando nela o belo anel. Se o anel era a prisão, porque não libertar-se dela?

- Tome – disse, entregando o anel para Harry – dê isso para ele.

- É seu anel de noivado Mione – argumentou o rapaz – você tem que ficar com ele.

- Eu sei. Mas eu estou apenas me livrando do que me prende de uma vez. Às vezes, é preciso de mais coragem para enfrentar o cômodo, do que para ir atrás do que se quer.

Riu enquanto observava Harry balançando a cabeça.

- Você vem, ou eu vou ter de trocar o padrinho?

* * *

**Fic para o II Challenge Draco/Hermione. Espero que gostem. Gostou, odiou, acha que algo pode ser mudado? **_Review_**, please**


End file.
